ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaia Hypothesis
Gaia Hypothesis is the fifteenth episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. News In Space *Breaking News; A band of thieves are planning to get into Encephalonus X. More info, coming up! *Turrawuste faced several 10.12 magnitude earthquakes. *Scientists are planning to make three Omnitrixes to parallel these worlds *Oh....I am cured. WARNING: DARK THEMES IN THE LATER EVENTS Log 15: May 17th 3014 "It's nice to have some peace and quiet after what happened in the Antimatter dimension. Bellum is speaking backwards" I spoke. "Emosewa ytterp si ti ,haey" Bellum spoke obviously backwards. This week was very slow. We fought some evil fiends and stopped a detonator. What else is new? Then, as I was saying the Alarm blared. "This better be good" Arcina spoke. Normally I don't see her so angry before maybe the boredom thing has much effect on people. "Ti si tahw" Bellum asked again. Calliste blinked. "For once, would you speak normallly?" Calliste yelled at him and she turned towards me "It's Phantasm Knight at the mall" "What does he want? A new makeover?" Arcina asked. Bellum growled like a....pig? no...wait...pigs squeal...so yeah, more like a pig squeal. I used my teleportation spell to the mall. "Stop right there!" Upto created an electrical blast to keep him at place. Osirius created an electrical barrier around the ghost. He broke away from Upto and Osirius' electrokinesis. "Retdo Ka'ar" I casted a spell of terrakinesis. Phantasm Knight froze then a huge boulder of rock charged into him. KAPOW! (Shade: Great Sound effects XD) Oh wait, he's a ghost.....with the news reporter cured I am going crazy. Good for me, because the girls finished him off and sent him to jail. The unexpected happened. "Do you know that a Stygian demon can sneeze two million times" Bellum spoke. No wait, that wasn't what happened. Suddenly, we started to float. Yes, float like a helium balloon as if we didn't have any weight. How the..never mind "We are finaly flying, this was my final dream before I become a successful air hostess" Bellum exclaimed. Do i need to facepalm? Yes I facepalmed. "Shut up, Bellum. We are floated like....like untouchable Anodites!" Calliste cried out "I hate this feeling, I hate flying" "You have fear of heights?" Arcina asked. Osirius started to speak this is going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG speech, he starts with "Fear of heights is ...a blah blah......not be afraid..." "Seriously, I am glad the writer didn't take all your idiotic speech down" I told Osirius. Why are all the characters flawed anyway? Osirius (too intelligent), Arcina (too cheerful), Calliste (too proud), Nemesis (too quiet), Me (too pessimistic), Upto (i dunno) and Bellum (too stupid) *sigh* lets just get back to the story. Something is definitely wrong. I stared at the others even the ghost was floating. Then abruptly the buoyancy of floating on air stopped. Yeah, stopped. *Crash* (another sound effect =D] Then suddenly, we all floated up this time into space. "Okay, this is getting serious" Osirius said as he caged all the humans in one electrical sphere. Since, they will suffocated with no air. "Don't you think we should call Azmuth?" I asked them using telepathy (SOUND can't travel in space) Osirius replied "No, our intellect matches Azmuth so there is --" I transformed into Mentalwarp. I created a giant (ginormous if that word exists) forcefield around the planet and tried my best to restore gravity. "They will suffocate and die!" Calliste yelled in telepathy. Well abruptly, the gravity pulled us back to the planet. Dropping all of us like cans in the rubbish bin. I hate that. "Here where world is quiet" Bellum spoke. "It definitely is" I told him "I am going to call Azmuth" Osirius did not speak. Well, just because Azmuth is the smartest in the Universe! Jealousy can make you do worst things. The hologram popped up from the Ultratrix, I opened my mouth to speak "I know" Azmuth said "Someone is tampering with the Thought Police-- I mean Encephalonus X" "Okay, what's Encephalonus X" I asked. Azmuth explained "The planet is made out of thoughts of the intellectual or the ridiculous. When the Cerebrocrustacean's experiment called the Amish Hiro atomix failed, it nearly destroyed other planets in the Encephalonus system but Encephalonus X survived" Calliste asked "If we just go there and fight the bad guys who are tampering with it, We finish this episode?" "Yes but--" Azmuth spoke but ends up being interrupted by Arcina. "Yay, let's go" Arcina spoke cheerily. "Wait so--" again interrupted by Bellum "Okay, I'll get the ship ready" "But, I said--" interrupted by Upto "Let's go" "WAIT!" Azmuth yelled "I am trying to tell you that the planet's outer ring has a small satellite called Iris. It has magnetc fields and can tamper with your powers and the ship. There are booby traps you be very astute" "Astute, it is then" Bellum spoke confidently. Something ominous always happens when he spoke confidently. That I am sure of. "You can go now" Azmuth spoke. We all stared at him. "What?" ''The Outer rings of the once existent Encephalonus I "Wasn't this where you uncle Fern used to live?" Bellum asked. Calliste spoke losing her patience "For the last time, I don't have any uncle Fern" ''Are you sure, we can going in the right place?, I asked Upto in telepathy. He hissed back, Of course, this is Osirius' home, I asked him. We sometimes use telepathy if we are far away from each other and needed to talk. We didn't use it in the previous episodes because the writer did not write it. I spoke "Nemesis, could you see the planet in your vision?" Nemesis concentrated as she tries to perceive what Azmuth had described about the planet. By using emotions, she has the power to imagine it. "I got it, it's around 1600000 miles away" "Wait, what's that?" Arcina stared at the huge dormant black hole in awe. Of course, they are no such thing as dormant black holes. "Let's get into it" Nemesis was the first to speak "It's the planet we are seeking" "WAIT!" Arcina yelled panting. That planet has an energy forcefield and global stellar bombs, they could kill us all" I stared into the blank space around it. There was something awfully odd about it. "I can handle this" I spoke. I pressed down at my Ultratrix.... "Gashangel!" I darted out into space and as I stare at the bombs more. The more they seemed to fade. "What's happening????" I spoke through the radio that was attached to my mouth. "Just normal stuff" Bellum spoke "It has a cloaking device. I'll see if we can't get out of here''...alive''" "WE WILL! Foribus!" I casted a spell. A huge door appeared probably sixty five times largert then the ship. "You know, you should have thought that earlier" Nemesis spoke. (OUT OF CONTEXT: Gee, this episode is longer then i thought) The door leaded right where I wanted to to, Encephalonus X. All of us came out of the ship. Before we had time to awe at the beautiful scenery that was in front of us. "Look out!" someone in my group yelled as a huge asteroid darted right above us. "What was that?" Calliste yelled. We approached the biggest Thesisian in the region. Arcina started to speak "Excuse me--" She was interrupted by some seven aliens who were interfering with the powers of the Thesisian (which was in the golden ball). We started fighting of course. "What the heck are you doing here?" I yelled at them. The oldest and most powerful of them smiled "To free our leader from the depths of the Forge of Creation, now we have this ultimate power to destroy you four" He created a black hole out of his powers. I, the unlucky one got sucked into it. I reached for the Ultratrix button! "JETSTREAM!" Ice spewed out of my hands and I managed to defy physics. I summoned forth all of my powers to get me out of the black hole. Calliste was able to use the Foribus spell to create the black hole and convert the former into a wormhole. "Thanks...babe" I spoke sounding very cold. Calliste slapped me. Nemesis stared at two of the seven guys. One fainted while the other went lunatic. "Run away! Run away!" the elder one yelled but his screams fainted as Nemesis used her katana to stab his back. The elder one managed to pull it out. "Nemesis, run!" I yelled as I froze him. So there he was frozen floating away. The others manages to flee through a portal. "Who were they?" Arcina asked. I spoke "Dunno, maybe from another dimension maybe" "In any case..." the thesisian spoke. Bellum gasped "You...you spoke!" "Just take the parchment of destiny, Shade" it spoke again "It may provide you with great intuition into the future" Suddenly, we disappeared and arrived on Earth and all of these horrid gravity things ceased to exist. "So, what's the parchment about?" Osirius asked "It must be sketch for some building or a spaceship" "That you will be become an air hostess" Bellum guessed which was utterly ridiculous. "Let's open it...." Meanwhile "I am not glad of this failure" the giant horned demon spoke. The one spoke "We are so sorry of this failure, it will not happen again" "It better not because you will be incinerated!" the demon laughed evilly as he summoned a lightning to zap all seven of the warriors. "This time....there will be no mistakes..." (THE END) Trivia *The quote "Here, where the world is quiet" is taken from the first line of the poem, Gardens of Proserpine. *The name "Amish Hiro experiment" is an anagram of Hiroshima. *Most characters' powers (especially Nemesis) appeared in this episode. Category:Shade 10 Logs Category:Episodes